


found magic

by merlivy26



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlivy26/pseuds/merlivy26
Summary: just a behind the scenes story i wrote back in 2016 when i was an extreme biadore fan (this is literally the first fic i wrote for rpdr fandon and also the first fic in eng since it's not my first language and before that i only wrote in russian)
Relationships: Adore Delano | Danny Noriega & Bianca Del Rio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	found magic

_«I kind of get the feeling you have a crush on Bianca when she’s not in drag, do you?»_ Danny is struggling. He feels it all at the same time - sweating, the heartbeat racing, his mouth drying.

\- Umm.. - He desperately needs to take his time. The real answer is clear - yes. Of course he has a crush on Roy Haylock, and not to mention, a massive one, he’s totally in love with this man. He makes Danny feel every good feeling in the world at the same time. But it is the show. He has to make it right. He has to cover the truth for his sake. Danny watches Bianca’s trying to sit closer to Courtney. He knows it’s just acting but he can’t get rid of the soaking feeling in his belly. - Umm.., - he makes a pause, - if I had a crush on Bianca, I would’ve tried to cope a feel, but I didn’t. - Bianca smiles at him widely. Then she opens her mouth and Danny can surely say there’s gonna be something Bianca’s chill comment worthy.

\- I would never sleep with her because I only give to charity once a year. - Bianca lets out making the public laugh hard. It hurt just for a part of the second because Danny knows it isn’t the person he loves with all his heart, it’s not Roy, it’s Bianca, it’s the finale, it’s RuPaul’s Drag Race and he is supposed to put an Adore’s mask on. He manages himself to make a “blah-blah-blah” face feeling Roy’s dragging him closer and his warm palms squeezing Danny’s left arm. And that really makes him feel better. Because this exactly what Roy is about. If Bianca gives a portion of chills, Roy’ll be here to make it better. He turns all the wrongs into rights.

***

Roy’s phone buzzes on the table. He is already out of drag and ready to drive home. He got awfully tired so he refused to come to the afterparty with Courtney. The man picks up his phone and sees the audio message from Danny. Roy is surprised but puts on his earpods and presses play anyway.

_«Hi, mom, it’s me.»_ \- The man freezes. Obviously, Danny accidentally sent it to him instead of Bonnie. But on the other hand, the guy sounds like he is crying so Roy thinks he is calling for help maybe. - _«I just have to talk to someone, but I’m all alone.»_ \- He sobbed loudly and Roy’s heart tightened. - _«I would ask someone to come over, but they’re all at the party…»_ \- There is a long pause and Roy starts to become nervous. He is already leading down to where his car was parked. - _«I don’t know how to hide it anymore. I lied today at the main stage, but it was so difficult. It’s killing me, I hate lying, you know. I love him, mom. I love him so much I can’t breath.»_ \- Roy inhales sharply but don’t stop the message from playing further. - _«I’m filled with love, and it hurts so much. He’s the most amazing, incredible, brilliant, talented and understanding man I’ve ever met in my life. He inspires me, he makes me feel better all the time he’s talking to me. He saves me but at the same time I feel so miserable. I know I’m not good enough for him. I know I never will be, I’m screwed. I’m not the guy he would like to wake up next to in the mornings, not the guy he would like to share a breakfast with, not the guy he would like to have a family with. And I’m afraid he’s become all of that for me. I want to share a bed with him, I want to make him breakfasts in the mornings even though I’m not good at cooking. I want to take care of him when he feels sick. I want to spend all my free time with this man and I know I’ll never get enough of him next to me. I’ve never loved anybody this much before and it hasn’t hurt me this way either. I would risk, I would give up anything to tell him if I could only feel like I’m honorable enough for him._ _Anyway, just have a good night, mom. I love you a lot.»_ \- The message ends as Roy is sitting in shock in his car. The man is breathing heavily and all he can hear is his own loud heartbeat.

***

Danny is terrified. He is sitting on the sofa with his phone in his arms. He is shaking. How the hell on Earth he’s sent the frankest message about Roy to ROY himself instead of his mom!? He gasps the second he realizes Roy’s heard it already. No reply, the man is silent, and Danny feels like he's about to faint. He thinks, him and Roy would never be able to be friends again, and Danny is the one who ruined everything. He feels his eyes tearing up and his heart tightening. So he just lets it all out, all of the bad, all his problems and insecurities, all his struggles and scares. He is crying covering his mouth not to disturb the neighbors. Suddenly, he hears knocking at the door. He stands up trying to wipe his tears away even though he knows his face is red by that time.

\- Who’s that? - He asks holding onto the door handle. -It’s me, Danny. - The guy stops, he knows the voice, knows this one too well.

\- Open the door please, we need to talk. - No doubts, it is Roy Haylock standing behind the door.

\- I can’t talk right now, I’m pretty busy, you know.. - Danny sounds nervous. - Maybe we could talk the other time. I bet it’s not really important. - He makes two steps back.

\- Open the door, Daniel. - Roy says strictly. - It’s the hell out of important.. I need to see you right now. - He adds softly.

\- But.. But, I can’t open the door! - Danny is panicking staring at his own swollen from all of the crying face in the mirror.

\- Why can’t you? - Roy knocks again. - Please, we have to talk. - Danny is silent for a minute as well as Roy. But then the man knocks again, louder this time. -Open the fucking door, Daniel Anthony Noriega! Right now! - Roy screams and Danny finally openes the door afraid of his neighbors could wake up and call cops. -Oh, are you okay? Danny? - Roy is standing there and he seems really worried.

\- I’m fine. -Danny tries to hide his shame, he turns away and walks back to the living room. When Roy gets into it the guy is standing turned back. His pose is like the “self-hugging” one and he is shaking. Danny speaks quietly. -I’m so-so sorry, Roy. It wasn’t suppose to be like that, you weren’t suppose to know that. It’s not you problem, it’s mine. Just don’t abandon me, please. - The guy sobs loudly. - I can’t bear loosing another friend, I’ve lost a lot during my life. I’m a full mess, you know, but you’ve always been there for me and I… - Danny’s voice cracks. Roy gets closer till he stands right behind the younger guy’s back.

-Turn around. - The man says the way Danny’ve never heard him talking. His voice resembles a husky whisper. It sends sliver through Danny’s spine. Next second he feels Roy’s warm palm tugging onto his arm and slowly turning him around. The guy tries to wipe away his tears in hurry but Roy takes both of his wrists with his hands and leads them to Danny’s sides. The guy gasps when he feels Roy’s body right next to his. Not even an inch between. Roy takes Danny’s face into his arms wiping away his tears gently with his thumbs. -You’re not supposed to cry. Not these beautiful eyes of yours.. Look at me, Daniel. - Roy whispers again getting his face closer. And the green, full of wild dreams and hopes eyes meet the brown, deep, warm and wise ones. Danny’s heart skips a beat when Roy’s lips presses into his own. Not sure, firstly, but deepening the kiss with every second. The wave of electricity spreads throughout the younger guy’s body. He moans quietly wrapping his arms around Roy’s waist, carefully like he’s afraid he’s just daydreaming, pulling him closer even if that’s not even possible.They break the kiss because of the lack of the oxygen in their lungs, both are breathing heavily. Danny suddenly freaks out and tried to back off but Roy is still holding onto him tightly, so calmly. -Shhh.. I could never abandon you, Danny. - Roy says quietly slightly touching the guy’s nape and moving his palm up to his thick hair. - I could never let go of you, I could never leave you and I would be a fool to ever let you go. - Danny smiles automatically at those words. - You have to accept you’re not getting rid of this old man anytime soon, you dork. - Roy points at himself and smiles back sassy showing his perfect teeth and precious dimples. Danny leans closer so their temples are touching.

\- No way I would want to get rid of you. - And whatever the thing between them is this very moment, they both know it is a magical one.


End file.
